Cara's Homecoming
by Starry Glyph
Summary: Repairing the Tear in the Veil was easy.  Now comes the hard part-Cara has to visit her family in Stowecroft. But what isn't Zedd telling her?
1. Chapter 1

Cara and Zedd were walking side-by-side each lost in their own thoughts. In the week since leaving the Pillars of Creation, they had exhausted all topics of conversation. Normally they would have changed walking partners—pairing up with either Richard or Kahlan who were walking together in front of them. Cara particularly liked talking with Kahlan who could be rather engaging on a wide variety of topics. But since they had found out that Richard's love made him immune to Kahlan's confession, they had become inseparable.

Incredibly they still hadn't slept together. They had decided to wait until they were married. Even after all this time, Cara found that there were things about her companions that she just couldn't understand. They were traveling now to Aydindril, so that the wedding could be arranged. Cara didn't know much about weddings so they explained to her that Dennee and Jennsen were going to be Kahlan's maids of honor. Richard had wanted Kahlan's father to give her away, whereas Kahlan didn't want him to attend the wedding at all. After considerable discussion they compromised and though he would be invited to the wedding, Zedd would give Kahlan away. Cara said that she should be standing with Richard. The others had just smiled and said no, that was the place of the "best man". Cara wasn't convinced especially since there didn't seem to be anyone else worthy of fulfilling this role. The others suggested that Cara could be another maid of honor. Cara was somewhat interested until she discovered that this involved wearing a dress. She had worn a dress once when Kahlan's life was in danger and she didn't intend to wear one again unless a similar circumstance arose. Cara became adamant and Richard and Kahlan good-naturedly agreed. Cara would be the best man. Cara was pleased since she knew that as a Mord-Sith her place was by Richard's side.

As they walked in front of her, Cara was happy for her friends. Yes, there was that term again, friend. She had told Kahlan when they were trapped in the tomb that she was her friend but then tried to deny it after they had been rescued. She was really trying to deny it to herself more than to Kahlan but she had had to admit it was true. That made it all the more puzzling that Richard's and Kahlan's happiness was causing her to feel some negative feelings towards them—in fact jealousy.

She was jealous of Kahlan for getting to be with Richard. She had found Richard attractive almost from the start. And he was the only man to ever turn her down once she had made her interest clear. It wasn't because he didn't find her attractive—she knew he did. Rather it was due to his devotion to Kahlan. Nor were his virtues just limited to Kahlan. He had proven himself extremely loyal to Cara herself, standing up for her again and again when everyone else had wanted her dead. He would be a very worthy companion.

This made it all the more ironic that Cara was also jealous of Richard for getting to be with Kahlan. Certainly nothing showed the perverseness of emotions more than her attraction to Kahlan—a Confessor and one who had initially wanted her dead more than just about anyone. But fortunately they had gotten past their differences and Cara found herself increasingly attracted to Kahlan. She was a very elegant woman. It would be very easy to get lost in those blue eyes of hers and her smile is to-die-for. Cara had almost admitted to feelings stronger than just friendship when she and Kahlan were trapped in the tomb. Since they had wound up being rescued it was a good thing she hadn't. Love making with a Confessor would be tricky but if Kahlan had shown any interest, Cara would have found a way. Maybe she would have obtained a Rada-Han for the purpose. But it was not to be. Richard and Kahlan were deeply in love and Cara had to admit that she didn't know of a finer couple.

Cara's prospects of ever being as happily matched as Richard and Kahlan seemed remote indeed. Few who looked on her could ever see past the fear and loathing triggered by her red leather. Cara had always found it easy to get some man to provide her with sexual release but beyond the sex they had no more interest in her than she did in them. There had been one exception—Leo. He was interested in her sexually of course. But there was more. He didn't seem to be afraid of her and indeed it was almost as if he actually liked her. His being chosen to be the new Seeker showed that he was no ordinary man as did his valiant sacrifice of his life to save Kahlan. If he had lived, Cara certainly would have wanted to see more of him.

Cara could be just as happily matched with another woman. But with the exception of Kahlan, most women she had encountered seemed too frail and beaten down to hold much interest for her though Cara had been surprised by the number of interested glances she received from women since she had started traveling with Richard. There was one group of women that were strong enough to interest her—the other Sisters of the Agiel. Twice in her early days as a Mord-Sith she had had brief relationships with other young recruits such as herself. But then both had fallen carrying out their duties. This was a basic fact of life as a Mord-Sith—there were no old Mord-Sith and in fact few ever lived to middle-age.

Then there was Triana. Both Triana and Cara were lucky and skilled enough to survive for many years and Cara's relationship with her was the most serious one she had ever had. But then it had gone so terribly wrong. Cara had attempted to take control of the Mord-Sith but Triana's familiarity with Cara had led her to publicly challenge Cara's actions. Cara had had to publicly respond to this challenge and humiliate her. But this only led to Triana's brutal betrayal and her attempt to inflict a humiliating death on her—an attempt that nearly succeeded. Much later after Darken Rahl revealed that he had in fact ordered Triana to kill her did Triana's actions make more sense. Still Triana's eager readiness to carry out the order hurt Cara though it would be hard to get her to admit it.

Cara would have plenty of time to ponder the mysteries of sexual relationships but for now there was a far more pressing concern. Two days ago, Zedd had suddenly come up with a ridiculous idea. He noted that on their present path they would be passing close to Stowecroft, the town where Cara had spent the first part of her childhood. He suggested that they take a detour to the town so that Cara could reconnect with her sister and her family. Cara with her usual frankness said that she thought this was the worst idea she had ever heard of and wondered aloud if Zedd were going senile. She pointed out that the last time she had visited there the townsfolk were so eager to have her executed that they had even attacked the Seeker and the Mother Confessor. Cara's own brother-in-law had been her betrayer.

To Cara's horror both Richard and Kahlen thought this was an excellent idea. They said that they would talk to the town and its Elders to make sure there was no more trouble. They would then go on to Aydindril to make the wedding preparations but that Cara should spend a whole week in Stowecroft. They would leave Zedd behind with her to ensure that everything remained peaceful. Cara adamantly refused but then Richard "as Lord Rahl" had ordered her to and Cara had no choice but to comply. Cara didn't know why Zedd was doing this but he had been acting strangely towards her ever since the Plains of Gilgalar, smiling and being more supportive than he had ever been.

As he walked Zedd was occupied by his thoughts. He had three realities of memories to try to keep straight. When he had first found himself on the Plains of Gilgalar it had been his intention to tell Richard, Kahlan and Cara all that had happened. But fortunately they were too busy to want to hear his tale right away and this gave him time to think. He realized that he didn't want them to know the risks he had taken with not only their lives but with the fate of everyone in the Midlands. Even though it was Richard who had wanted Zedd to perform the Spell of Undoing, only he understood the full risks involved and should have known better. He was embarrassed by how badly the first spell had gone—Darken Rahl with the Boxes of Orden, and Richard and the entire Midlands in his power. Cara, who they were trying to save in the first place, was terrified and had died anyway. Further his initial plan for fixing this mess involved putting things back to the way they were where Darken Rahl had the Stone of Tears and their only hope for trying to defeat the Keeper required them to confess Cara.

Fortunately he realized that using the spell on Dahlia was far preferable. Indeed it had worked out better than he could have hoped. They never lost the Stone of Tears to Darken Rahl and were able to defeat the Keeper. Cara was restored to her old self. He was surprised at how happy he was to see this Cara. Despite his early misgivings about her, he had gradually and almost imperceptibly grown quite attached to her. Dahlia's life as a Mord-Sith didn't seem to have had anywhere near the impact that Cara's did and as far as he could tell, most everything had been put back the way it should be.

There was one aspect of this change that did worry him. Though Dahlia's impact on the world as a whole seemed small, her impact on Cara appeared to be far more significant. It was only luck that he had any idea that Cara and Dahlia were more than just friends. When Dahlia had first appeared, Cara did seem to be acting a little strangely around her (even for Cara) but he hadn't thought much about it. It was only when he woke at dawn the next morning that he discovered the truth. Cara and Dahlia were putting their clothes on after a night where it was clear that they hadn't gotten much sleep. Zedd discreetly pretended to still be asleep so that they could finish getting ready. Zedd had thought that this was just Cara getting some easy sexual gratification but as Cara and Dahlia continued to talk he discovered how wrong he was. Cara offered for Dahlia to join with them in their quest to defeat the Keeper. Though hardly romantically phrased, Cara was offering a long-term relationship to Dahlia—something that prior to that moment Zedd wouldn't have thought possible. Zedd had wanted to find out more from Cara as to just what Dahlia meant to her. Getting Cara to talk about her feelings was never easy and Zedd envisioned a prolonged process where he would slowly try to get her to open up. But it turned out he didn't have nearly as much time as he thought as they were ambushed later that day. (Only then did it become clear why Dahlia had turned down Cara's offer). Zedd now would never get a chance to ask that Cara.

Still Dahlia was likely alive, probably living somewhere in Stowecroft. Zedd initially thought that if it were meant to be then just as with Leo in the prior reality, they would somehow meet each other. But then Zedd realized that if Dahlia were a schoolteacher or a mother then she might never leave Stowecroft. Zedd decided to give "fate" a little nudge and take Cara back to Stowecroft. He didn't intend to do anything else or even find out if Dahlia was actually in Stowecroft. Further, Zedd's excuse for bringing Cara to Stowecroft wasn't an excuse. He really did think it was important for Cara to see her family. As his own strained relationship with Thaddicus showed, dealing with family could often be hard but it was important especially as Cara was gaining more normal feelings. If Cara managed to meet Dahlia as well, then so much the better. If not, then at least his conscience would rest easier.


	2. Chapter 2

They were standing on a balcony overlooking the main square of Stowecroft. Kahlan was going to address the crowd. Standing next to her was Richard. Zedd and Cara were standing to either side behind them. Cara would have preferred to have her Agiels out ready for the violence that she was sure to come especially since she could sense the nervousness of the crowd. But instead she just stood impassively with her hands at her side.

"People of Stowecroft. No doubt you remember my last visit to your town. You summoned me to pass judgment on the Mord-Sith Cara. At that time I decided that Cara was repentant and declined to execute her."

It was hard for Cara to maintain her impassive façade. Kahlan's speech was causing her to remember things she would prefer to forget. Of how much the people had hated her and wanted her dead. Of how as a little girl the Mord-Sith had tricked her into killing her own father. At the time they had made it seem that her father had sold her to the Mord-Sith but in reality he had loved her so much that he resisted all of their torture. Her only consolation was that Mistress Nathair who had done this to her had died by confession at Kahlan's hand.

"I am here today to inform you that my judgment and faith in Cara has been totally vindicated. As you are no doubt aware the Seeker and I defeated the Keeper by repairing the Tear in the Veil. The Keeper's plans for destroying all living things have failed and all his horrors such as Banelings have been cast back into the Underworld. None of this would have been possible without Cara's loyal service. Indeed both the Seeker and I owe her our lives."

It pleased Cara to hear Kahlan speak so well of her.

"As you are also aware, Cara spent her early childhood here in Stowecroft and her sister and family still live here. Cara has come to visit her family. I wish to make it known that her visit is to be untroubled. During my last visit to Stowecroft some chose to disagree with my judgments and threaten me with violence. I am willing to overlook these past offenses but be warned I may not be so merciful in the future."

Cara had expected an outburst of anger from the crowd when Kahlan announced her visit but instead she saw only relief. It still surprised Cara to see this hard side of Kahlan. She had to remind herself that when Kahlan was split into two persons, one of them was the pure embodiment of this Kahlan.

"On a happier note, let me announce my upcoming marriage to the Seeker. To prepare for this event, the Seeker and I will shortly be leaving for Aydindril. The wizard Zedicus Zul Zorander, however, wishes to see more of your town and will stay behind with Cara."

Cara was amused by the difference between how such things were handled by the D'Harans and Kahlan. In the past, there would have been an explicit threat—resistance will be met by Wizard's Fire. Now it was all implicit, there was nothing to tempt Zedd to have an extended stay in Stowecroft, so it was obvious why he was remaining with her. Yet on the surface, it was all made to seem so pleasant.

"Let us all rejoice in the elimination of the Keeper's threats and look forward to happy times ahead with the blessings of the Creator."

The crowd began to quietly disperse. It was a result that Cara could hardly believe and for the moment at least, it appeared that Kahlan's and Richard's judgment on this matter was sounder than she would like to admit.

Zedd and Cara stayed with Richard and Kahlan awhile as they gathered some provisions for their journey. Then it was time to go. Given what lay ahead of her, Cara was envious that Richard and Kahlan were going to leave. In their exuberance both Richard and Kahlan hugged her goodbye. Cara could only hope that once they were married and settled down that such things would stop.

After Richard and Kahlan had left, Zedd and Cara toured the town even though there wasn't that much to see. As they walked around various people greeted them. Cara didn't think they were sincere and she noted that they were careful to keep their distance. Still it was an improvement over her last visit.

Then came the moment that she had been dreading. Zedd and Cara were to have dinner at her sister's house. As they walked in the door, her sister, Grace, hugged her with tears in her eyes. "I was afraid I would never see you again".

With some effort Cara hugged her back. Only in her childhood had she ever been hugged three times in one day. "I am pleased to see you as well". Though Cara still had trouble expressing her emotions, she did mean it. It was still a novelty to find someone who genuinely was happy to see her.

Her brother-in-law Sirian only said a quiet, "Welcome to our home". Otherwise he kept his head down; apparently afraid that at any moment Cara would pull out her Agiels and start torturing him. He wasn't far from the truth as such thoughts had given Cara pleasure on a number of occasions. He was very lucky to be the father of her niece and nephew. The children in question were also in the room but clearly rather frighten. Not only had they always been taught to fear her red leather but her last visit had been the occasion of a violent scene in their house when Cara was arrested. It gave Cara little comfort to see that they seemed to be just as frightened of the powerful wizard as they were of her. How were they to ever get though the evening?

Zedd turned out to be a lifesaver. He began to perform magic tricks. Cara's nephew was old enough to affect teenage indifference but her niece Ella was delighted. Zedd performed for a full half an hour. Not only did Ella get over her fright but this show gave the adults the excuse to stand around and watch without the need to talk. Then it was time for dinner.

It was amazing how quickly fear could turn to curiosity in children. They had no sooner started eating then Ella asked Cara: "Are you really my aunt?

Cara smiled a little and said: "Yes I am."

"My mother says that you have to travel a lot and that why we haven't seen you much."

"Yes, I have to protect the Seeker and the Mother Confessor".

"My mother says that you have had many adventures."

"Yes."

"Tell me a story."

A concerned look came over Zedd's face. He knew of all the horrors they had seen and that Cara tended to say whatever she thought. He was afraid of Ella having nightmares long after their visit was over.

But being back in her childhood home had stirred her own memories and Cara had a better idea of what a little girl should hear. "Well once we had a birthday party for the Seeker. We had a wizard come and perform magic tricks—sort of like you saw tonight. Then the Mother Confessor and I played Hide and Seek with the Seeker."

"Who won?"

"Oh, the Seeker, he is very good at Hide and Seek." Pointing to the wizard, Cara added, "and Zedd here played with us as well. He wrapped himself up in bandages and pretended to be a monster."

At this point Zedd played along. He raised his hands, made fake monster noises, and moved towards her. Ella squealed with laughter. Thanks to Ella the evening was actually quite pleasant.

But then it was time for Zedd to go. He planned to spend the week enjoying the various taverns around Stowecroft. Cara, however, was to spend the week at her sister's. Zedd would stop back for her when the week was up.

After Zedd had left, Cara decided that it was time to turn in even though it wasn't really that late. Everyone was clearly relieved by her decision—all except Ella who didn't want the night to end. However, her mother reminded her that it was already past her bedtime and everyone said good night.

Once in her room, the impact of being in her childhood home hit her with full force. Cara prided herself on controlling her emotions but here she was finding it quite difficult. She didn't even know what she was feeling or why. There was nothing special about this house and anywhere else she would have walked past it without a second glance. Similarly there were things in the house, old plates, a mirror, a comb, again all ordinary things which had an extraordinary effect on her simply because they evoked childhood memories. It was sometime before she could settle herself and get to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Cara awoke a little later than normal. Grace had breakfast ready. Sirian and the children had eaten early. Sirian had already left walking the children to school and then prudently planned to spend the day out in the fields.

Grace served Cara and then sat down to talk to her.

"I'm so glad you are able to spend this time with us-especially after what happened last year. I want to apologize for what my husband did."

"He tried to have me killed."

"I know and that was wrong. I think he began to realize it after the Mother Confessor spared you and the Seeker fought to save you from the crowd. He was ashamed after hearing what the Mother Confessor said about you yesterday. It made me proud to be your sister. So I'm asking if you can try to forgive him."

"I'm not sure I can". Betrayal was something that Cara had always found hard to forgive.

"Haven't you ever done anything that you were ashamed of and wished you could take back?"

Her words hit Cara with a far greater impact than Grace could imagine. Yes there were, far too many, but Cara just said, "Yes".

"Then please can you try?"

"I'll try—for you." Again this conversation was stirring up her emotions in a way that she was having trouble dealing with. But then Cara had an idea. "How is the hunting in this area?"

"It can be quite good—especially in the woods north of town. It is a little mountainous though."

Grabbing her bow, she said, "I'm sure I can handle it". Off she went calling back to her sister, "I'll be back before dinner."

Once out in the woods Cara began to relax. It was good to be away from Stowecroft and all the emotional turmoil that it stirred up. And being in the outdoors reminded her of the past year and all the time she had spent traveling with Richard, Kahlan and Zedd. She enjoyed it so much that for a while she didn't even try to hunt, content to just walk along. But Cara could never ignore the mission for long and was soon on the trail of a deer. She tracked down a small doe and downed it with one shot—it never took her more than one shot. The doe was small enough that with some effort she was able to carry it back to Grace's home. Once there she butchered the animal and selected the best pieces for Grace to cook for dinner.

Grace was a good cook, better than even Richard and as Cara would readily admit, far better than herself. As they were enjoying the meal, Ella asked, "Did you really hunt and kill the deer all by yourself?"

Cara was puzzled. "Yes, why would you think I didn't?"

"My dad says women can't hunt—that's why he won't teach me."

Why didn't this surprise Cara? "Well on my next visit, when you're a little older, I'll teach you myself."

Ella was delighted. Soon afterwards she again asked Cara, "Can you tell me another story?"

Cara told her about how she had saved the Night Wisps.

"Do they really exist," Ella asked in amazement.

"Yes, though they don't usually come out for just anybody. But they have great affection for the Mother Confessor and so I was able to see them. Now that I saved their race, they will come out for me as well. Maybe when you are older I can take you on a trip to the Forest of the Night Wisps and show them to you.

"You're the best aunt!" Ella then hugged Cara. It was only with some difficulty that Cara could keep her emotional composure. Fortunately, it was soon time for bed. It was only later as she was falling asleep, that Cara realized that she had committed herself to a return visit and all the attendant emotional turmoil that would entail. But then she realized that for Ella and Grace it would be worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Cara went hunting again. Once more it was good to get away from Stowecroft and out into the woods. She was tracking another deer. Following its trail she passed over the top of a ridge line and started down into the next valley. From her high vantage point she could see down to the valley floor. The main road that ran north from Stowecroft passed through the valley. Moving along the road was a fine coach. Then Cara saw the four figures hidden along the sides of the road. One fired a crossbow killing the driver and allowing them to stop the coach. Her initial reaction was that this was a matter of no concern to her but she knew that if Richard were here he would want her to intervene. Though she was some way off, she began to run down the hillside. With military precision, they surrounded the coach. The two guards riding on the coach seemed to have been selected more for appearance than skill and they were cut down almost immediately. From the way they moved, Cara could tell that they were former D'Haran soldiers turned highwaymen. This was an all too common problem since much of the army had been disbanded and one that wouldn't have occurred if Richard had claimed the throne of D'Hara. But she had long since given up trying to convince him.

The four highwaymen pulled an older man out of the coach. He tried to resist. They hit him and he fell to the ground. They pull a finely dressed woman and their two children from the coach and started searching them for valuables. But then they were interrupted as a soldier from the Stowecroft Guard emerged from the woods on the other side of the valley and challenged them. From his confident manner Cara assumed that more soldiers were right behind him but it turned out he was alone. "Brave but foolish", thought Cara. Three of the four highwaymen turned to face him while the fourth continued collecting valuables. Cara wondered how many seconds this soldier would last but he turned out to be a far more skilled fighter than were the coach guards. He soon killed one of the highwaymen and fought well against the remaining two. He killed a second highwayman but in doing so he left an opening that the third exploited to hit the soldier in the head. Staggered he fell to his knees. He tried to keep his sword up but the third highwayman knew how to press his advantage. He knocked the sword out of his hand and then kicked him flat onto his back. The highwayman then raised his sword to deliver the final blow. But Cara had finally gotten close enough and let an arrow fly. It hit him squarely and he fell over onto the prone soldier. The fourth highwayman heard the arrow and turned to see what was going on. This only ensured that Cara's second arrow hit him full in the chest. He also fell dead.

Cara ran up to the man from the coach who was lying on the ground and sat him up. He was bleeding from where he had been hit on the head. She went over to his wife and ripped off a strip of the bottom of her dress to make a bandage. As she was applying it, his wife asked tearfully, "Will he live?" During her time as a Mord-Sith Cara had seen many battle wounds, "This sort of wound bleeds a lot but isn't that serious, your husband will be fine". While she was applying the bandage, the Stowecroft soldier let out a groan. There was something peculiar about the groan though since she was focused on treating the wound, for a moment she couldn't figure out just what. As she finished the bandage, the soldier said, "Oh my head." Now Cara knew what it was. She walked over to the soldier and pull off the dead highwayman. Looking down at the soldier, Cara could see that despite the short-cropped reddish hair, the soldier was a woman. Cara sat her up and told her to give it a little time to let her head clear.

As Cara walked back towards the family from the coach, she stopped and suddenly realized that she recognized the man. Indeed his words were something she would never forget, "She has shown no remorse, it is our will that she also die by confession." The man was one of the Elders of Stowecroft. For a moment she was sorry that she hadn't let the highwaymen rob them in peace. But then she looked back and realized that if she had done so, the soldier would be dead. Given her skill and bravery it was a fate that she didn't deserve. At any rate what was done was done and she may as well complete the rescue. She helped the man into the coach along with his family. Since the soldier was still woozy, Cara put her in the coach as well. At their direction Cara drove the coach to a fine house on the outskirts of Stowecroft, where some servants helped the man into the house. His wife tearfully thanked Cara and the soldier for saving them.

"Your husband will be fine," Cara said, "Though you may want a Healer to look at his wound just to make sure". Both Cara and the soldier turned down an offer to have the coach drive them to where they needed to go—saying that they could easily walk. After they had started walking Cara asked, "Do you need help getting home?"

"No, but I'm not going home yet. First I have to buy you a drink for saving my life."

Since it was only mid-afternoon, there was still plenty of time before Grace would have dinner ready, but Cara hesitated, "I'm not sure my going to a tavern is such a good idea."

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," the soldier said with a grin.

"I don't need protecting," Cara responded somewhat angry at this woman's presumption.

"My, aren't we touchy. Well if you don't need protecting then why are you afraid to go to a tavern?"

"I'm not afraid!"

"Well, let's go then."

Cara didn't know how to respond and found herself walking with the soldier to a tavern.


	5. Chapter 5

The door opened and they walked into the tavern. Immediately all conversation ceased. In the past Cara would have been pleased with such a reaction. Indeed, if for some reason the patrons hadn't shown enough respect, she would have hit several of them at random until they did. But that was then. Now the reaction made her uncomfortable but she made sure not to show it. She had followed the soldier to the tavern, but now inside she took the lead. She headed towards a far corner. There were several people already there but they immediately got up and scattered. Cara sat down at the now empty table, taking a position where she had a clear view of the entire tavern.

The soldier smiled a little at Cara's authoritative manner and said, "Let me go and get us something to drink." She went to the bar and about a minute later returned with two tankards of ale. Cara had been watching the rest of the tavern. The people had begun to relax a little and had restarted some of their conversations, though not nearly as loudly as before. Cara was still a little mad about how this soldier had got her here and as the soldier sat down Cara said, "How did a woman get into the Stowecroft Guard anyway? I thought the people of Stowecroft liked their women safe at home wearing pink dresses."

A look of surprise spread across the soldier's face. Cara could never understand why things she said always seemed to surprise people since all she ever did was speak the obvious truth. But instead of getting angry, the soldier smiled and for some reason Cara liked the smile more than she thought she should. The soldier responded, "You're not far wrong. But all of the deaths in the war created a shortage of men and a few women like myself were accepted into the Guard. Now that the war is over, there is talk about how women need to return to their traditional roles but thus far I've pretended not to hear."

There was a pause. The soldier looked at Cara rather intently. Finally Cara said, "What!"

"You don't recognize me do you?"

Cara looked at her harder, "Should I?"

The soldier just smiled again and said, "I'm Dahlia."

For a second this statement didn't mean anything to Cara. But then it hit her. She had blocked out all those memories from before, but now they came flooding back. "From school?"

"Yes, we were best friends."

"And you've lived here all these years?"

"Actually, not. After you were taken, my parents had a big fight. My father wanted to send me away to keep me safe but my mother didn't want me to go. It was a close thing, but in the end my father won out. So, I lived at my aunt's and uncle's for about five years until I was too old to be of interest to the Mord-Sith."

After a moment, Dahlia went on, "Of course, everyone knows who you are."

"I bet they do."

"It was quite impressive, seeing you up there with the Seeker and the Mother Confessor—she spoke so highly of you."

The way Dahlia said this caused Cara to experience a warm feeling but all she responded was, "They find me useful from time to time."

"Oh yes," Dahlia teased, "People always find it useful when someone saves their life. I found you rather useful today myself."

"What were you doing out there all by yourself? And attacking four people alone?"

"Well I was tracking that group. I was just supposed to find their hideout and then report back. But when I saw them attack the coach, I couldn't just stand there and watch. I almost took care of them myself, but that third guy was a little better than I thought. It is a good thing you turned up when you did."

Cara stared at Dahlia for a moment. "I saw a lot of the Stowecroft Guard the last time I was here but I don't remember seeing you."

"Yes, I can't imagine you think very highly of us." Dahlia paused and lowered her head. "I was out on patrol during that time and I only got back that evening after you had been set free."

Cara somehow felt that Dahlia wasn't telling the whole truth but she let it go. What did it matter anyway? Instead she just said, "I can imagine the town was in an uproar."

"Yes, though maybe not for the reason you think. Many people were appalled that Captain Arturis had actually attacked the Seeker and the Mother Confessor. People also realized that Arturis and the town Elders had completely failed to notice that for decades our schoolteacher was a Mord-Sith. Yet it had taken the Mother Confessor only two days to find her out and execute her. And this was how we showed our gratitude! For his role in the riot, Arturis was dismissed."

"Maybe that explains why there hasn't been more trouble now that I'm back."

"That's only part of the reason. Perhaps we lived under Darken Rahl for too long but when people heard that the Seeker and Mother Confessor were coming back, everyone assumed it was to exact retribution. That the Mother Confessor's price for forgiveness was just that we be nice to you, everyone felt that we had gotten off very easy." After a moment Dahlia continued, "More than that people can be very fickle. They realized that the only reason the Seeker and Mother Confessor even bothered to pay any attention to Stowecroft was because of you. Some are now touting your Stowecroft origins and saying you're an asset to the town."

Cara couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had been hated by so many for so long, the thought that people now were proud that she came from Stowecroft seemed almost unnatural. But as she looked around the room she could see that the people were fairly relaxed even if they were still keeping an eye on her. "I have to admit that this visit to a tavern is going better than my last visit to a tavern in this region. Right before I came here the last time, I spent the night at the tavern over in the next valley. When I tried to leave in the morning the owner organized an attack on me but all he accomplished was that I got my morning exercise beating some of the townspeople. I really think that he was just mad that I hadn't selected him to go to bed with."

"Go to bed with?"

"Yes, Mord-Sith don't have much time for romance. So I just picked a good-looking guy from the tavern to provide me with some sexual release. Men can be so easy that way."

"Oh," said Dahlia looking down. She didn't say anything else.

Somehow Cara had said something wrong but she couldn't figure out what.

"You know," Dahlia started, "I am really beginning to feel a little tired. I think I'll be going home now. Thanks for letting me buy you a drink. I am truly grateful for what you did today." With that Dahlia got up and left.

Cara sat there for awhile finishing her tankard. The conversation had been going so well. She seldom had such a relaxed and easy conversation even with Richard or Kahlan. As her mood clearly blackened, the people in the tavern made sure to keep their distance. Once her drink was done, she also got up and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Cara wasn't very talkative at dinner that night or at breakfast the next morning. She headed out to hunt once more in the hope that it would improve her spirits, but she hadn't gone far when she realized that she wanted to do something else. She headed into the town and made for the headquarters of the Stowecroft Guard. As she passed people in the town they still made sure to keep their distance but they greeted her with more enthusiasm than they had only three days ago. She had no idea what might have caused such a change. She entered the headquarters and sought out the Captain of the Guard. Without preliminaries she said, "Where can I find one of your soldiers, a woman named Dahlia?"

Taken aback by her abrupt manner, he asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Cara put her hand on one of her Agiels. It took all of her effort not to strike the man on the side of the head with it. Glaring at him she said, "I answer to the Seeker and the Mother Confessor—I don't answer to you."

Wisely he quickly responded, "She said she was going patrolling. You might try near the crossroads-it's about a mile down the south road."

Without a word she turned and quickly left the town. She headed south and when she got near the crossroads, she started searching the surrounding woods. She soon found the small footprints made by soldier's boots and began following them. The trail initially looped away from town but then headed back towards it. It was almost noon before Cara saw her in the distance ahead. Cara deliberately started making noise so that Dahlia could hear her. She turned a little startled but then smiled when she saw it was Cara.

As Cara got close, Dahlia said, "You won't surprise many animals, making that much noise."

"It depends on what you're hunting."

"You shouldn't be hunting here in the South anyway; you'll have much better luck in the mountains to the North where you were yesterday."

"I was looking for you."

Dahlia looked a little puzzled, "Why?"

"I want to apologize for what I said yesterday. I know I can be sort of blunt. I mean about what I said about men. They're not all like that. I'm sure that any man you are interested in is worthy of your attention."

But rather than helping, Cara's apology only seemed to make matters worse. Dahlia looked down and for awhile said nothing. But finally she blurted out, "I'm not interested in men—not sexually anyway. I sleep with women—or try to. The last woman I was interested in, her family shipped her off to marry her idiot cousin. Anything to keep her safe from me. It is another reason why the town's people aren't too happy with me."

Dahlia was still looking down so she didn't see the change in Cara's expression. Finally she knew what was wrong. Cara reached out and grabbed Dahlia by her belt, pulled her over, and started kissing her. About a minute later, Dahlia pushed herself a little bit away from Cara so she could come up for air. "I don't understand, yesterday you talked about men."

"Men, women, it is the person that interests me, gender doesn't matter. I have had a number of women lovers."

Their kissing grew more intense and soon it seemed that they would be undressing right there. It would hardly have been the first time that Cara had made love out-of-doors but Dahlia was a little more traditional. Coming up for air again, Dahlia said, "My hut is not too far from here—let's go there."

"Ok, lead on, but do it quickly."


	7. Chapter 7

Much later in the afternoon, Cara was finishing dressing. Dahlia was sprawled on the bed, impressed by Cara's stamina. But then she got up and said, "that's quite an outfit; not very easy to get in or out of quickly."

"I don't think that was a consideration in its design."

Dahlia reached over to help straighten a bit of her outfit, but Cara pushed her hand away.

Dahlia couldn't understand her coolness, "Have I done something wrong?"

"No."

"Didn't you like it?"

"It was pleasurable."

"Pleasurable? Is that why you have been here for the last four hours?"

"I'll admit that I enjoyed myself but the time for pleasure is over."

"Just like that? You can just turn off your feelings."

"Yes." At one time not long ago, that would have been the total answer but now after a year with Richard, Kahlan and Zedd, the answer was a little more complicated. However, Cara wasn't going to talk about all of this with a woman she barely knew.

Cara tried again. "Look, I like you and yes, I quite enjoyed myself—especially since it had been awhile. But I'm only going to be here four more days and then I will need to travel to wherever the Seeker and the Mother Confessor go. So let's not make more of this than what it is. I told you that Mord-Sith are hardly schooled in romance."

"So you did, so I guess this is just my own fault.

It was hard to tell in the darkness inside the hut but Cara thought she saw some tears in Dahlia's eyes. For just a second, Cara started to weaken but then she reasserted control. "Good-bye." She turned and quickly walked out the door before she could change her mind.

Cara took the long way, skirting around the edge of Stowecroft so she wouldn't run into any people. This gave her time to think about Dahlia. In many ways she reminded her of Leo. He was also easy to be around and never had shown any fear of her. However, Leo was more earnest whereas Dahlia was more lively and playful—characteristics that Cara herself rather lacked. Romance-she remembered telling Kahlan that love was a weakness and part of her still believed it. But then she saw the strength of Richard's and Kahlan's love and she wasn't so sure.

She got back to Grace's just before dinner. Ella said, "So you couldn't find anything today either?"

"Well-nothing that we could have for dinner, anyway."

As they were eating Ella asked, "Are you going hunting again tomorrow?"

"I don't know, why do you ask?"

"Well tomorrow we don't have school and I was wondering if we could do something together."

"Like what?"

"I don't know—something fun."

Cara could just imagine the fears that Sirian might still have regarding her and Ella. The association of little girls and Mord-Sith wasn't a happy one. Something fun? That wasn't really her specialty. But then she had a thought.

"Well, I can think of something, but you will need to get your father's permission first." If he objected, Cara wasn't going to force the issue.

"Please, father."

Sirian hesitated but then outside there was the sound of horses, men's voices and the clanking of metal. Cara had known this was all too good to last; now they were coming for her again. She got up and took out her Agiels. "Get in the other room," she firmly instructed Grace and her family.

But Sirian grabbed a knife and moved towards the door. "This is my house; no guest of mine is going to be harmed."

Cara was surprised by his change in attitude but this was nothing but foolishness. "Go, protect your family," she ordered. He paused for a second but then could not resist the intensity of Cara's gaze. He moved and stood in the doorway of the room where his family had taken refuge. Cara stood by the front door, waiting for it to burst open. One thing she was sure of was that this time she wasn't going to allow herself to be taken alive. So much for Zedd's protection, he was probably stuffing his face at some tavern. But then there was a knock at the door. Cara looked back at Sirian but he was as puzzled as she was. There was a second knock. After a moment, Sirian went and opened the door. "Councilor Markgraf," to what do we owe this honor?" Sirian knew that somehow this had to be because of Cara since the Councilor had never visited his house before.

"I'm here to speak with Cara, if I may".

Sirian was puzzled by the Councilor's strange diffidence.

Cara put her Agiels away and walked up to the door.

"Ah, Cara, I wanted to come personally and thank you for what you did for me and my family yesterday."

"There is no need; I serve the Seeker and the Mother Confessor. If you want to thank anyone it should be them. And don't forget Dahlia, from your own Stowecroft Guard."

"Yes, so my wife told me. I'm afraid I wasn't too observant at the time," he pointed at his bandaged head. It was a clean one, not Cara's improvised effort, showing that he had since been attended to by a Healer. "I also wanted to give you a more substantive thank you," pulling out a small coin purse.

"As I said, I require no reward. There are many orphans and widows in the town; if you want I'm sure they could use your money."

"I already contribute to their support." Markgraf was a man used to getting his own way and for a moment he forgot himself. He walked up to Cara and tried to put the coin purse in her hand, "This is for you, I insist." Then he saw the expression on Cara's face and realized that he was steering into very dangerous waters. He stopped himself suddenly and took a step back, "Right the orphans and widows, yes, I'm sure they could use some more assistance." He turned and walked out the door. After a few steps he stopped and turned towards Cara again. "Given our past, your actions showed a great generosity of spirit. I am sorry we so misjudged you." He then got into his coach and drove off.

Cara had never heard the phrase "generosity of spirit" used to describe her. But she didn't have much time to think about it as Grace and the rest of the family approached her.

"What was all that about?" Grace inquired.

Cara explained what had happened yesterday.

"You saved the Councilor Markgraf and his family and you didn't even tell us."

"It was just a few renegade D'Haran soldiers."

"That band has been attacking people on the roads outside of the town for months," Sirian couldn't help saying. "You killed them all?"

"With a little help. Actually two of the four were killed by Dahlia."

"Yes," Grace said, "I heard you mention her name in your conversation with the Councilor. Wasn't she in school with us?"

"That is what she said."

Grace saw that as the conversation turned to Dahlia, Cara got a very emotionless expression. But Grace was beginning to know her sister well enough to realize that actually this was Cara's way of dealing with her emotions. What Grace couldn't figure out is why Cara should have any emotions about Dahlia, one way or the other?


	8. Chapter 8

After Councilor Markgraf's visit Sirian readily agreed to let Ella go out with Cara the next day. Cara had realized that though Ella was still too young to effectively handle a bow, she was certainly old enough to learn the first and in some sense, the most important part of hunting—tracking. They spent hours together in the woods. Cara showed her not only the paw/hoof prints that various animals make but also how they otherwise disturb the forest. They practiced tracking several animals until they got close enough to see them. Judging from Ella's enthusiasm Cara had come up with "something fun". For Cara this all had a double benefit. Not only was she greatly enjoying spending time with Ella but this activity helped to keep her mind off of Dahlia. Cara had always found it easier to control her emotions once the source of those emotions was far away and in just three more days she would be gone from Stowecroft.

Cara could have easily kept up the lesson all day but by early afternoon she recognized that Ella was growing tired and Cara led them back towards the house. They got to a hill overlooking the field where Sirian, Grace and Ella's brother were. They sat down and watched them. Cara realized that in all those years she had spent in Mord-Sith temples, she had no idea how much work was involved in actually producing food. It was something she had just taken for granted. And as she watched Sirian labor, she had to admit that he worked hard to take care of his family and was strongly protective of them. Cara was happy to think of him protecting Ella even though it was this same protectiveness that had led him to betray her to Captain Arturis and the Stowecroft Guard. Maybe Grace was right and Sirian was changing his views as was demonstrated by his attempt to protect her last night though fortunately it turned out there was no threat.

Cara and Ella just sat there for hours on end. Cara couldn't remember the last time she had spent an afternoon that way. It was fun but Cara found it hard to totally relax. She kept feeling that she should be doing something even though she had nothing that needed to be done. Grace left the field and started dinner. Cara and Ella went into the house to keep her company. Ella quite enthusiastically told her mother of all they had done in the woods. It made Grace happy to see Cara and Ella get along so well. Grace's husband and son came in from the field and they sat down to dinner. But they had barely started when there was a knock on the door. Unlike the previous night there had been no sound of men or horses—only silence. Cara could tell from Sirian's and Grace's expressions that they had no idea who it might be. Sirian got up to answer. Cara stood up and took a position behind the door where she could surprise whoever it was if they turned out to be hostile.

Sirian opened the door. A female voice said, "Is Cara here? I understood that this was where she was staying."

Sirian stared for a second and then said, "It's Dahlia isn't it? Yes, she is here, come in."

Cara came around the door to greet her.

Dahlia was carrying a large bunch of freshly picked wild flowers. "Here these are for you." She handed them to Cara who immediately began sneezing.

Cara got an annoyed look and tried to hand them back to Dahlia.

But Grace intervened. She took the flowers and put them in a pot filled with water. "Here let's put these outside so we can enjoy them but not bother Cara."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Dahlia said.

"They're lovely," Grace said, covering for her sister. Grace had heard of Dahlia's sexual interest in women. Apparently she was interested in Cara. But what made her think that Cara had a similar interest? Cara wasn't someone who invited unwanted attention. This just illustrated how little she still knew about her sister. Maybe it was time to find out. "Why don't you join us for dinner, Dahlia? We were just getting started."

"Oh, no, I don't want to be any bother."

"It is no trouble at all, I insist". Grace took Dahlia by the arm and guided her to an empty chair next to Cara. "I heard that you helped my sister save Councilor Markgraf."

"I did fight some of the highwaymen. But if it weren't for your sister, I would be dead."

"Really she didn't say anything about that, just that you had killed two of the attackers."

"Oh well, Cara seems to think saving lives is a trivial thing but those of us who owe her our lives take it a little more seriously."

"I take it seriously," Cara snapped. "I just don't think it is necessary to go telling everyone about it."

As the dinner started there was a pause in the conversation. Then Ella asked Dahlia, "Are you a friend of my aunt?"

"Yes, I knew her back when we were both in school. I used to come over to this house quite often."

"I remember that," Grace said, "Sometimes all three of us would play together."

Directing herself to Ella, Dahlia added, "I very glad that your aunt has come for a visit—it has allowed me to get to know her again."

"I'm very glad my aunt has come for a visit too," Ella added with a big smile.

Directing herself to Cara, Dahlia said, "Your aunt is a very interesting woman."

Grace watched Cara sitting there looking for the most part very impassive, though she did soften a bit when Ella spoke. Still this was reminding Grace of Cara's behavior during the hearing last year. This just won't do. Grace tried to engage Cara, "So, Cara did you recognize Dahlia?"

But before Cara could respond, Dahlia laughed, "Oh, she didn't recognize me even when I was sitting across from her in the tavern."

"When we you in a tavern together?" Grace asked.

Looking at Cara, Dahlia said, "You're just a real chatterbox, aren't you?" Then looking at Grace, she added, "I bought her a drink after she'd saved my life."

Yes, we went to a tavern, you bought me a drink," Cara said in a sort of annoyed tone.

Then Grace asked, "So Dahlia is it hard as a woman to be a soldier?"

"Not for me, I quite enjoy it."

"My daddy says women shouldn't be soldiers," Ella chimed in.

"Dahlia is a good soldier," Cara said somewhat gruffly trying to control her annoyance with Sirian.

"That's kind of you to say," Dahlia said seriously.

"Kindness has nothing to do with it," Cara responded, "I just say what is true, though people don't always appreciate it."

When dinner was over, Dahlia prepared to leave. Cara surprised her by saying, "Can I walk back with you?"

"Sure, I would love the company."

After they had gotten away from Grace's house, Cara asked, "Why did you come here tonight?"

So Cara wasn't going to make this easy, Dahlia thought, well she wasn't going to back down, "I would have thought that was obvious."

"You're only making this harder."

"For me or for you?"

Cara wanted to lie and say, "For you" but instead she said the truth, "For both of us."

Emboldened by this admission, Dahlia said, "Well, I'm not willing to give up on us so easily."

"Look in three days I'll be gone."

"And do you want to waste those three days?"

Cara hesitated then said, "No."

"Well then…"

Cara could resist no longer. She pulled Dahlia close and began kissing her. Fortunately by this time they had walked most of the way to Dahlia's hut and Dahlia managed to hold Cara off until they got there.


	9. Chapter 9

About an hour later, Cara was getting dressed. "Do you have to go so soon?" Dahlia said from the bed.

"I need to get back; they will start to wonder what has happened to me."

"I think they might be able to figure it out," Dahlia said with a smile. After a minute or so of silence she asked, "Do you really have to leave Stowecroft in just three days?"

"Yes," Cara said very firmly, "My duty to the Seeker and the Mother Confessor requires it."

"I think I'm in love with you."

For just a second Cara was a little stunned. No one had ever said such a thing to her. But then she said, "How can you love me?"

Cara meant this statement generally but Dahlia took it to mean "on such short acquaintance". "I think I fell in love when I first saw you. It was when you were being brought into town as a captive. I don't think you realize what an impressive figure you are."

"I thought you said that you were on patrol during that time."

"Ah yes, I lied." After a moment Dahlia went on, "I was in town. From the beginning I couldn't stand the way they were treating you. Maybe because I remembered you from our childhood but I couldn't see you as a monster the way everyone else did. And it wasn't as if they had anything specific to charge you with. They just wanted to kill you for being a Mord-Sith—as if you had a choice. I was considering a plan to break you out of the jail but then the Seeker came to defend you and I hoped that he would be able to save you. When you were sentenced to be executed anyway, I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you die—especially in such a horrible fashion. I did go out on patrol. When I came back that evening and heard what had happened I was overjoyed. I didn't think that I would ever get to see you again; that you would ever come back here after what had happened. But now that you have I had to tell you how I feel."

"You don't understand. They may not have known any specifics but they were right. I have done many terrible things—starting with killing my own father. I deserved to be executed."

"Yet the Seeker defended you and the Mother Confessor spared you. They both fought against the mob to save your life. They must have thought there was something worthwhile about you. And judging by her recent speech, the Mother Confessor thinks very highly of you now. So if she can think that way about you, then you can't fault me for doing the same."

Cara felt herself losing her emotional control. A tear rolled down her cheek. Dahlia brushed it off with her hand and though some part of Cara wanted to grab her hand and force it away, Cara let her. Then she pulled herself together and Cara said, "I need to go."

"Isn't there any way we can spend the night together?"

Cara turned around to go but then stopped. "Tomorrow night—I'll come over in the evening. But it will have to be our last time. Then I will have to spend my final day with Grace and her family as well as prepare for the journey to Aydindril."

"Ok, I'll be here. I look forward to seeing you."


	10. Chapter 10

The next day Cara was sitting and having breakfast. Sirian and the children had already left. Cara was looking very serious, lost in thought.

"Is everything alright?" Grace asked.

"Fine," was Cara's curt reply.

"Is this about Dahlia?"

Cara gave a surprised look. "How did you know?"

"You're not so different from anyone else. What's going on between you two?"

"She says that she loves me."

Grace couldn't help from smiling, "And how do you feel about her?"

"I don't know. I'm not very good with feelings. She does remind me of a man I once knew."

"A man?"

"Not that way. He was someone who cared about me. I came to realize that I cared about him but unfortunately he died saving the Mother Confessor before I could tell him."

"And now do you think that you care for Dahlia?"

Cara hesitated, finally she said, "Yes."

"Don't you think you should tell her?"

"What's the point? I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. I don't know when I might be back."

"Well we all hope that you won't be gone too long. In any case, if you can't stay here, can Dahlia go with you?"

"Do you think she would want to leave here?"

"There is only one way to find out. Why don't you ask her?"

Cara sat there silently for a minute. She finally said, "Thank you for your help."

Grace smiled, "That's what sisters are for."

After another pause Cara added, "Tonight, after Ella has gone to bed, I'm going over to Dahlia's. I won't be back until morning. But I do plan to spend all of tomorrow here."

Grace smiled again, "Well have a good time."


	11. Chapter 11

It was dawn the following morning. Cara was getting dressed in Dahlia's hut. The third time in a week. Cara certainly hadn't expected this when she came to Stowecroft. Dahlia and Cara had spent a very enjoyable night together. They had even managed to get some sleep. But Cara hadn't asked her yet. Part of her want to just go and leave all of this emotional turmoil behind. But she could hear Kahlan's words, "It's a hard world we live in, Cara. You don't get many chances."

Dahlia for her part was sitting on her bed, determined not to cry. She didn't want that to Cara's last memory of her. Besides there would be plenty of time to cry after Cara was gone.

"Dahlia, you're a good fighter. The Seeker and the Mother Confessor could use the services of someone like you. If you are willing to leave Stowecroft, you could come with us. We could serve them—together."

It took a few seconds for Dahlia to realize what Cara was saying. But then she jumped up and kissed Cara. She knew that this sort of sudden emotional outburst was something that Cara didn't like but Dahlia didn't care. However, she decided not to push it too far. She released Cara and went back and sat on the bed. "You can take that as a yes."

Cara fought to keep her own emotions under control. "Well, good. Is a day enough time for you to get ready?"

"An hour would be enough."

"What about your commitment to the Stowecroft Guard?"

"They've been trying to get me to resign for months, so the Guard can go back to being all men. Besides if I say that the Seeker and Mother Confessor require my services, do you think anyone here will object?" Dahlia still couldn't get over how rapidly and completely Cara could go from being passionate to being all business. As Dahlia's spirits soared, her mischievous streak returned. Dahlia got off the bed walked over and leaned into Cara. "A good fighter you say—have I shown any other talents?"

Cara couldn't resist and began to kiss her. But having confirmed that Cara's feelings were just suppressed but not absent, Dahlia pulled herself away. "You need to go; you should spend this last day with your family. Besides, now there will be plenty of time for this."

Cara got her emotions under control. "Yes, you're right. Tomorrow morning the wizard and I will stop by and pick you up."

Dahlia gave Cara another quick kiss and said, "I'll be waiting."


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning Zedd came by early for breakfast. He never missed the opportunity for a good meal and as usual ate twice as much as anyone else. Cara sometimes thought that Zedd must use a spell to keep so thin.

But then it was time to say good-bye. Cara made a point of approaching Sirian and saying, "Thank you for your hospitality. Take good care of your family."

The good-byes with Grace and Ella were more emotional. Both of them cried and hugged her. Cara was proud that her discipline didn't fail her and she didn't cry, though she did freely hug them both. And she did promise that she would return as soon as the Seeker and Mother Confessor could spare her. Grace gave them some food for their journey and they were off.

As they walked along Zedd smiled, "So you seem to have had a good time with your family. Much better than you had expected."

"Yes," Cara said without elaboration. Cara always hated it when Zedd got into his "I told you so" attitude.

Zedd was going to ask her more but then he noticed the direction Cara was taking, "Shouldn't we be going that way?"

"We have another stop to make. There is a soldier that is coming along with us."

"A soldier," Zedd thought to himself, so Stowecroft was a fateful place for Cara even if Dahlia wasn't a part of that fate.

When Cara had gone to Dahlia's hut by herself she had always gone around the town to avoid running into people but she wasn't going to show this weakness with Zedd, so she took them straight through the town. They were enthusiastically greeted by the townsfolk as they passed by.

"I heard about your exploits saving the Councilor and his family", Zedd said. "It certainly has increased your popularity with the people of the town."

"It was just a few renegade D'Haran soldiers. With what we fought against in the last year, this was nothing."

"Maybe nothing to you Cara but it mattered a lot to these people."

They got to Dahlia's hut and Cara knocked. Dahlia came to the door carrying a backpack. Though it was very much against her instincts Cara realized that it might save a lot of questions from Zedd if she made the nature of their relationship clear from the start. Cara gave Dahlia a quick kiss.

Zedd was all smiles, pleased at this further evidence of Cara gaining normal emotions and very pleased with himself for coming up with the idea to visit Stowecroft in the first place. But then he took a closer look at the "soldier". The short hair and the men's clothes were quite a different look compared to that of a Mord-Sith, so it took Zedd a few moments but then he recognized her. "Dahlia," he blurted out in surprise.

Dahlia gave a little puzzled smile, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"Call me Zedd," he said quickly, hoping that they wouldn't notice what he had just done.

But Cara turned and looked at Zedd intently, "How do you know her name?"

Zedd hesitated, and then said, "Ah… ah…, I had a vision of her once."

"When was this?" Cara said very questioningly.

"Oh long ago, so very long ago. Indeed it seems like a different lifetime." After another moment he said, "Come we need to get going," and he walked away from them.

Cara and Dahlia gave each other a puzzled look and then followed after Zedd.


	13. Chapter 13

They had been traveling for several hours and Stowecroft was now well behind them. As Cara walked along she couldn't help marveling at how much difference a week could make. Before she had to be ordered to go to Stowecroft, but now she was looking forward to the next time she would see Grace and Ella.

Then there was Dahlia. Cara was so used to the brutal life of a Mord-Sith, it was still hard to imagine that something so unexpectedly good could happen. Strangely in some ways Dahlia reminded Cara of a Mord-Sith and Cara thought that Dahlia would have made a good one. But Dahlia's personality was quite different since she had never been broken and it pleased Cara that Dahlia had never been subjected to that ordeal.

Cara didn't know what she was going to do about Zedd. He kept looking over at them and smiling. It was even worse than before they had gone to Stowecroft. Initially Cara had thought that Zedd must have been spying on her and that was how he knew Dahlia's name. But if that were so he would have known that they were going to Dahlia's hut but clearly Zedd had been surprised. Part of Cara wanted to pull out her Agiels and start torturing Zedd until he told her the truth. She certainly wasn't buying his vision story. But at times like these she could hear Kahlan's voice saying "Now Cara" and she controlled such impulses. There were always other ways to solve a problem. Zedd could be very talkative and maybe if she were patient she could find out what was really going on.

She was looking forward to seeing Richard and Kahlan again. Though she had enjoyed her time in Stowecroft, Richard, Kahlan and Zedd were now as much her family as Grace and Ella were. She looked at Dahlia and was pleased to know that she would have someone to share her life.

But for the moment there was a more pressing issue. She had been informed that one of the duties of the "best man" was to give a somewhat humorous speech during the wedding festivities. Humor certainly wasn't one of her strong points, so she was going to have to work hard on this speech. Maybe this was something that Dahlia could help her with.


End file.
